


Even In The Darkness I Am Here

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shangst Week 2017, Slaves, kind of, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Everyday he loses Shiro more and more. And to Zarkon, they are nothing more then play things.





	Even In The Darkness I Am Here

Cheers rang around the ring. Sweat poured down his face as he held back his opponent. 

This match was a close one, but in the end Shiro was victorious. As Shiro stood over his opponent the familiar cries of "kill!" Rang out. 

Shiro grabs a sword, he looks down at his opponent in pity, he doesn't want to do this, but he has to or they'll both be killed. 

Raising the sword, he is quick at chopping off the poor creatures head. The crowd celebrates, chanting his name as if he was a hero, "champion! Champion! Champion!" 

From the stand Lance looks away, he hates that he has to witness this. 

"You should get used to this," a low voice tells him, "you'll witness the Champions battles every time he is in the ring, and every time he wins he'll kill his opponent." 

Lance whines, cracking open his eyes. He instantly regrets it, a wave of nausea hits him as he looks at the sight. Shiro is covered in the alien's blood and he holds the creature's head in his hand, causing even louder cheers to erupt from the crowd. 

"Oh god." 

"Isn't it magnificent? He truly is a wonderful specimen." 

Lance looks down, he can't bare to look any longer, "Yes lord Zarkon."

This has been their daily routine. Shiro would fight in the gladiator ring and Lance would be forced to watch with Zarkon at his side. 

During their time capture Lance has notice Shiro harden. He grew cold and distant, even when they were alone Lance hardly recognized him. 

It was rare when Shiro wasn't fighting, it was even more rare that the two spent time alone, because most of their free days the druids would drag Shiro away.  
Lance never knew of the hell that Shiro went through.  

That was until Shiro came back with a robotic arm. Lance had held him close, crying for him. 

After that day Shiro's condition got worse. 

"Shiro..." 

He didn't even respond to his name, as if he forgot who he was. Lance worried he was losing his memories. Even how cruel it seemed to be, Lance hoped it was the trama he went through, that he was just shutting himself away. Lance didn't think he could bare it if Shiro's memories were truly gone forever.

In the time they had together Lance would hold him and tell him stories from earth. At times it felt like talking to someone in a coma. 

"Remember the Galaxy Garrison Shiro? It was where we first met." Lance held Shiro from behind, rocking slowly, "do you remember the day we met? I was upset and went outside, you had found me and just, talked with me. It was nice, no one had ever talked with me before, it was nice getting things off my chest." 

Lance sighed, "that was when I fell for you. I should have told you sooner." 

Lance began to cry and he held Shiro tighter, "I wish I could take you away from here." 

The lights in their cell dimmed, signaling that it was night and they should go to bed. 

Lance got up, grabbing Shiro's hand and taking him to his bed. "Goodnight Shiro." He moved the covers over him and kissed his forehead. It wasn't long until his eyes closed. 

This whole thing was taking its toll on Lance. He got into bed and fell into a restless sleep. 

The next time Shiro fought Lance took his usual place at Zarkon's side. 

In the ring Shiro had came back to life. He was like a blood thrusty animal and when he won he smiled, it made Lance's back shiver. 

"He's beginning to bore me."

Lance froze as he heard Zarkon speak to himself. If he bored Zarkon, he would surely kill him. 

"My lord?" 

Zarkon looked down at Lance, "oh yes, the other human. With your silence I nearly forgot you were here."

Lance swallowed, "are you really bored of him?" 

Zarkon laughed, "he truly is a strong opponent, but his constant victories are causing these matches to grow boring." 

"What... What are you going to do with him?" 

Zarkon hummed, as if he didn't even know what to do. "Killing a creature with his talents and strength would be such a waste." 

Zarkon paused for a moment, it certainly didn't help Lance's worries. 

"Tell me slave, what is he to you." 

Lance was taken back by that question.  
"Well, I care alot about Shiro. He's helped me out through so much, and I will always be by his side no matter what." 

"Ah, so you wish to be his mate then?" 

Lance blushed, "I-I don't know what you mean." 

"I see how you are with him when you think you're alone. You hold him, as anyone would with their distressed mate, you try to comfort him. I've even seen you kiss."

Lance blushed and looked away, he had kissed Shiro, foolishly thinking that would somehow bring Shiro back. 

"I could make you fight him." Lance held his breath, their was no way he could fight Shiro, "that would be very entertaining to me. Mate's fighting to the death." 

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat, "my lord! You ca-" 

"Or. You can bed him." 

"What?"

"I've never seen two human's mate before, that would be quite the learning experience." 

The choice had been easy. 

The next time Lance saw Shiro wasn't in their cell, but in an elaborate chamber. 

Lance sat on a large bed as he waited for Shiro. He came in with Zarkon behind him. 

Lance shook, this would be their first time together and Shiro wouldn't even be there. To add to his nervousness Zarkon would be watching the entire time. 

"Your mate is waiting," Zarkon whispered to Shiro, who blankly walked over to the bed. 

Shiro crawled on top of Lance and opened his legs. 

"Shiro." He wasn't worried, two druids had come to him before hand and helped him prep, so he was ready to be taken. 

Lance held onto Shiro's cheek, the other man's expression was blank, "Im doing this for you Shiro," he kissed his unmoving lips, "I love you." 

Shiro grabbed Lance's legs, positioning himself, Lance would be lying if he said his cock hadn't jumped. 

He felt his cock rubbing against his hole and he could feel it slowly entering him, filling him. Behind the stinging a shot of pleasure hit him. 'Just focus on that, it'll make it easier." 

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro, closing his eyes tight. 

Wasn't long until Shiro was fully inside him. 

Lance felt so full, so warm. Without a command Shiro began to move, it seemed even in this heavy daze he was in the instinct to breed was strong. 

Lance stomach felt warm, his cock hardened and slapped against his stomach when Shiro began to pick up speed. 

"Oh god!" Lance toes curled, "Shiro!" 

Both men panted, by the sound of Shiro, Lance could tell he was close. Lance nibbled at Shiro's ear, whispering, "come in me Shiro. I want all of you inside me." 

Shiro's movements because erratic, his grip on his legs tighten. Lance could feel something warm inside of him and like a reaction he too came. 

Lance's back arched and he twitched. 

Shiro slumped on top of Lance, he moved over, but never pulled out. Lance could feel his insides mix when he moved, he honestly thought it was kind of hot. 

Lance stroked Shiro's arm and smiled, this was nice, it was like he forgot about everything. 

Unfortunately a voice broke through his daze. 

"That was truly fascinating." 

Lance looked over to where Zarkon sat, "it seems human's mate very closely to us galra." 

Lance pulled away from Shiro, his limp cock pulling out of him. A quiet growl came from him, which shouldn't have suprised Lance, but it did. 

"It seems we've found your talent slave." Lance didn't like the look on Zarkon's face, "from hence forth you shall mate with the Champion when I deem it." 

Lance held onto Shiro, at least for now they were alive, "yes, my lord."


End file.
